Letters from Blue
by ambrousseau
Summary: Blue was many things: Red's rival, the champion, a gym leader, a doctor... and now a ghost. Perhaps, since he could not apologize to Red while he was alive, now that he is dead he and the world-famous Red can finally find peace.


**AN: Hi everybody! This is my first Pokemon fanfic, called "Letters from Blue". It's based off of the first (American) Pokemon games, Red and Blue. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Letters from Blue

* * *

Hey Red,

Bet you won't ever beat my Squirtle! I'm gonna be the very best, even better than you, Red! You might be able to beat all of the gyms, but I'm gonna be a champion even before you. I swear this to you, Red. My Squirtle's probably already a Wartortle by the time you get this letter. I already have my first gym badge. As for you... you'll probably never get past the Pewter City gym, because of that dopey Charmander of yours. Heh, it's not just because of my namesake that I've chosen a water type Pokemon.

* * *

Hiya.

Hmm, you've gotten past the Pewter gym yet? It was probably so hard, right? Your hardships aren't aren't over yet, since Misty's the next gym... a water-type gym! Hah! Let's see you get past now! Take your time getting to the Indigo Plateau. I can hear it calling my name already. Misty was a complete breeze. Too bad your Charmander's probably still weak, eh? Good luck, stinker. You'll need it.

* * *

Yo.

Haven't spoken to you in a while, Red. That's okay, though! I've been occupied with my task: becoming the best trainer in the world! I already have four badges. How many do you have, Red? Wartortle's the best! If you had chosen Squirtle, you might have been as good as me right now. Good thing I can't smell you! Probably haven't showered in days from training your Charmander. Maybe you have some other Pokemon to help you right now? Maybe one of those clunky Bellsprout? Stay away from those creeps. They'll make your gym journey harder.

* * *

Hello.

I have six badges now. I've been training my butt off while you're still sitting on it with that fat Charmeleon of yours. It was nice to battle you, but did you know who would win? Oh, you're so smart, Red. You should get a Growlithe treat!

* * *

Haiyo, Joe!

Got my Halloween groove on after beating the Psychic gym with flying colours. And guess what, my Blastoise will _destroy_ you! If you even manage to get to the Elite Four, of course. Hope you can make it, probably after a few centuries of fighting. But, you know, some things can't be helped, smelly boy.

* * *

I've gotten my last badge! You still stuck on Lt. Surge, right, Red? You'll never amount to me... Blue Oak, champion of all that is good! Don't worry, I won't beat you too badly.

See you later, alligator.

* * *

Red. You actually got here. Sooner than I could ever have thought. I see you battling with Lance. You probably won't notice me. I'm looking out of the window in front of you. Look up... there. You see my spiky hair? My brown eyes? No? I didn't think so.

You... beat me. You're the champion. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you did well. I hope you enjoy your new spot as champion. But don't come looking for me at your celebration party or whatever. I'm not gonna be there. Besides, I already had my own. Nobody came, though. It was pretty disappointing. I expect the whole of Kanto to come to your party. Just because you're that popular.

Did I say that no-one came? You weren't supposed to know. Sorry, Red.

* * *

You busy or something? Guess what... I've gotten a new position as Gym leader! That snot Giovanni ran off screaming after a mystery man stepped in and beat them up. I hope he has a good life, living in all that fame with all those riches...

* * *

Red, are you doing well in Unova? Probably the champion of that place too, huh? You've gotten a lot of attention lately. Every week I see something on the newspaper like "Red saves Hoenn from Team Magma!" or "Red befriends the mythical Mesprit!". I wish I had that kind of fame. I was fired from my job as a Gym leader. I pushed a trainer too hard. What they don't know is that's how I motivate myself, and sometimes others, too: I have to pry a bit at the trainer's outer shell to see if he or she is really up to the challenge. I'm unemployed now, but I'm going to the PCU, or the Pokemon Care University. I know it's weird. I just wanna help Pokemon now, though. I'm gonna work as a doctor for injured Pokemon. I hope you don't think I'm an idiot.

* * *

Red, why don't you write back to me? It makes me feel like you don't even care. Maybe you don't. I've tried to apologize for my mean words all those years ago, but you won't accept even a note. When you come back, even when you're here for only a few days, you never come to visit me...

...why not?

* * *

Hi Red. You ain't there, I know. You ain't been there for a long while. But I just wrote to say sorry. You were always a better trainer than me, and you deserved all them spots as Champion. As for here in Kanto... Lance's great-grandson is already champion, and he's only ten. He was so young, so innocent... like us, Red.

You went overseas to Kalos, didn't you? I wished for you not to, Red. You're too old. You need a wheelchair and a hearing aid to even move, to communicate. You needed them tubes to _live_, Red! Why did you go? It wasn't safe and you knew that! Even though your granddaughter, Serena, took you... you shouldn't have left in the first place.

Juniper came over from the Unova region with her daughter to take up the position as Professor. But Juniper's dead now. Her daughter's the new Professor, and even she's old. A young man named Hilbert became the Professor after Juniper left.

Maybe these are my last words. If they are, I wanna be buried besides you, Red. In Kalos. My Pokemon have already been buried in Lavender Tower, though. So I can't bring them with me. I've been rambling on for a while now, to no one in particular, but Red, I really am

* * *

_Note: Calem, these are the letters of your grandfather to Red. We've gone through much trouble to find them, but here they are. We sincerely hope you learn of your grandfather through these words. The last letter was found alongside your grandfather when he was found dead. The letter was lying in his lap, and a pen had rolled on the floor, suggesting that Blue had died while he was writing this letter. Again, we hope you put these words to use._

_- Officer Jenny_

* * *

**AN: I'm too happy about this -.- It just links a lot of the Pokemon games together and I'm so happy even though it probably wasn't so amazing.**

**AN AN: I'm only uploading one-shots as of right now, because I had a brain fart while trying to remember how to upload a second chapter to a story. So, when I remember, expect way more stories! Yay! ^^**


End file.
